


Sleep Over with a Ghost

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Haunted Houses, Hux is so done with everything, Huxloween, M/M, Taking on a ghost isn't as fun as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Stranded without pick up, Hux and Kylo have no choice but to stay the night in a haunted house.





	

"I am not staying there," Hux hisses, pulling up short as they come to a rickety house. The paint is dull, peeling down the sides in long ribbons, the windows are boarded up, all vegetative life around the yard is withered and dead.

"It's either this or sleep out here. And it looks like it's going to rain General," Ren growls, already beginning the long trek up the hill toward the house. Thunder rumbles over their heads in an ominous warning. "If someone hadn't crashed our shuttle we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I did not crash our shuttle Kylo. That electro-wave fried our whole circuit board. If someone hadn't been knocked unconscious because they weren't wearing proper safety attire like they were supposed to be when said wave hit then I wouldn't have been piloting alone."

Ren waves his hand dismissively. "Details, details. Come on Hux, I'll protect you from the mold and dust."

Hux scowls deeply at the back of Kylo's head but follows the other into the house as raindrops start to land around him.

The inside is even less impressive, spiderwebs climb the walls and dust makes it's own little nests from the light fixtures. Lightening flashes outside, illuminating everything clearly for a moment before it's dark again. Thunder shakes everything almost explosively seconds later.

"Guess we made it just in time," Ren says, dropping his pack to the floor. "You get the rations out, I'm going to look around. It'll be a few hours before Phasma is able to get a shuttle down to us. Guess we're making due til morning..."

"Wonderful." Hux busies himself with clearing a small area, wiping it clean the best he can. He spreads out the large sleeping mat, snaps open the self heating meals Ren had tossed into his bag and wraps his great coat around his shoulders against the chill that sets in the old house from the storm outside.

"Have a little fun Hux. A change in scenery will do you good." Kylo says coming back to their small camp. "We have the whole night to spend finding other ways to entertain ourselves; pretend you're on vacation."

"You seem far too happy about being stranded," Hux mutters but allows Kylo to crawl over and push him against the sleeping mat so their lips can meet in a kiss.

 

 

"Did you hear that?" Hux whispers in the middle of the night. He'd jolted awake at some sort of sound; goosebumps crawl up along his spine and down his arms. Ren grumbles something and wraps his arm tighter around Hux's middle. "Kylo get up, there is something here."

"No there's not, go back to sleep Hux," Kylo mumbles, reaching out with the force to try and sooth the general. His c brushes with something else instead and he bolts upward, awake immediately. "You're right," he hisses, dark eyes narrowing as he looks around. "Not something alive though." He waves his hand out, summoning his lightsaber to him.

"What does that mean? Like a ghost?" Hux pulls his great coat on, strapping his blaster back to his thigh holster.

"Feels a lot more sinister than just some regular old ghost."

"Wonderful," Hux grumbles, standing when Kylo does. "What's the plan exactly Ren?"

"Ever see that show ghost hunters?"

Hux groans as the lightsaber is ignited, humming loudly in the small space.

"Come on."

They make their way from the entryway where they'd been sleeping, headed toward a locked and old door that's as worn down as everything else.

"What exactly are you following?" Hux asks.

"The force, it feels like whatever it is must be stored in the basement."

"Of course." A haunted house with a haunted basement, Hux isn't sure their journey could get any more cliched. "And what will we do when we find this thing?"

"Kill it obviously."

"How?"

Kylo grins and swings his lightsaber around in his hand.

Hux rolls his eyes. "You can't stab a ghost Ren. Don't be an idiot."

Kylo glowers are him but says nothing as they near the basement. The stairs creak under their weight and Hux is grateful that Ren's lightsaber at least provides them a source of light. Ren tenses as soon as they step into the basement, raising his saber. "Be careful Hux," he hisses. "It's... bad, whatever it is."

Hux presses close to Kylo, peering around slowly. "What should I be looking for specifically?"

"Point out anything that makes you feel weird."

"What does that mean?" Hux demands, ready to give Kylo another lecture about speaking in riddles all the time when a pressure shoves against his chest and he finds himself flying across the dusty basement, crashing into piles of junk against the wall. "Fuck," Hux swears as his head connects with something hard.

"Hux!" Kylo has his free arm thrown out, twisting his hand to push against whatever had thrown Hux. "I can't protect both of us. Get up, I'll cover you. Call out whatever you see!"

Hux pushes a suitcase off of him and scrambles up. He feels a force try to throw him again before Kylo's hand snaps toward him and Hux steadies. Across from him Kylo is pushed to his knees.

"Any day now Hux."

Hux hisses, something in his knee not feeling right but Kylo's hold keeps him from falling again. "There's just a bunch of junk down here." Hux shoves more stuff over. He picks up an old doll, holding it up. It certainly looks creepy enough. "Is this it?" he calls.

"No. Something with this much energy you'll be able to tell when you touch it." Kylo rolls away from the unseen ghost, watching the ground indent where he had been moments before. Already he's panting with exhaustion, putting all his energy into keeping Hux grounded and safe.

Hux shoves boxes over and to the side, growing more irritated by the second as he can feel Kylo tiring. A jolt goes up his arm, spreading from his fingers into his shoulder. At first he thinks it's just the ghost again and almost upturns the entire suitcase before something sparkling catches his gaze. It's a broach full of diamonds and touching it again sends another spark up his whole side. "This Kylo?"

Kylo gives him the briefest of glances. "Yes," he cries. "Blast the damn thing already!"

The pressure in the room explodes as Hux draws his blaster, it screams through his ears. That's drowned out by Kylo screaming across from him, blood dripping down from his nose. The force holding Hux lessens as Kylo falls. Hux throws the broach to the ground, gasping in pain as the bones in his shooting arm grind together. Kylo's screams turn to stuttering gasps for breath on the floor as the ghost crushes him. Hux pulles the trigger.

The bolt lands dead center, Hux remains an expert marksman under all circumstances, exploding the broach into a thousand tiny pieces. It scatters across the basement and with it the pressure, the screaming, they all stop. Hux collapses to his knees, wincing in pain. "You alive over there Ren?"

"Sure." Kylo pushes himself up very slowly, wiping the blood from his nose as he moves to Hux's side. "Come on."

Hux allows most of his weight to lean on Ren's side as they hobble back upstairs. "You did good holding that thing off," Hux mutters as they collapse to the bed mat.

"You're welcome," Kylo grumbles, curling around Hux with as much exhaustion as Hux is feeling. They're asleep in minutes, which is how Phasma finds them in the morning. She is wise enough not to say anything when Kylo retells that they got their asses kicked by a ghost.

 


End file.
